


Almas gemelas.

by BecBecStuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecBecStuff/pseuds/BecBecStuff
Summary: Según una antigua leyenda asiática, las almas gemelas son dos mitades de un solo alma que se quebró y se buscan a través del tiempo para volver a unirse eternamente.





	1. Introducción.

El mundo onírico, bajo su punto de vista como escultor, siempre había sido un misterio que resolver, un paraíso de enigmas. Jackson confiaba fervientemente en que tras cada sueño había una historia. Los concibía como una forma encriptada de pensamiento mediante el cual reflexionaba, mientras dormía, sobre sus deseos, temores, dudas, heridas, conflictos, etc., buscando así algún alivio o solución. Por ello mismo cada vez que se levantaba, cogía la libreta que tenía junto a su mesilla y garabateaba lo que había soñado. Tenía miles de cuadernos sobre su sueños y con el tiempo empezó a descifrar el complicado lenguaje de sus noches. Se fue dando cuenta de detalles como que las personas a las que veía durmiendo las había visto alguna vez por la calle aunque fuese de pasada y de que en la gran mayoría de sus experiencias oníricas estaban relacionadas sus problemas de la vida cotidiana.  
Había leído mucho sobre el tema y nunca terminaba de sorprenderse. Era algo completamente exótico para el artista y en ello mismo solía ambientar sus esculturas. Eso fue lo que le dió la inspiración necesaria para llegar hasta allí, y aunque fuesen una completa locura, él siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de ellos y plasmarlos de manera plástica. 

Las últimas semanas había tenido ciertos problemas para encontrar una fuente de inspiración. El cansancio del día a día dando conferencias y atendiendo a entrevistas, no le dejaban demasiado tiempo para sí mismo y sus sueños últimamente eran muy cortos y repetitivos.  
En ellos aparecía un chico joven de rostro angelical, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones oscuros. Tenía una complexión más bien delgada, sin mucho músculo, pero realmente bonita a sus ojos. Siempre se acercaba a él y le cogía de la mano para acompañarle a la cama. Jackson se tumbaba y él se sentaba al borde, diciéndole que descansase con una sonrisa.

La gran mayoría de las noches seguían ese patrón y cada mañana al despertar hacía un boceto nuevo del rostro de ese chico. Nunca le había visto en persona, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Puede ser en televisión? Tampoco lo tenía claro, pero le suponía un verdadero enigma. Concibía esa manera de soñar como un lenguaje jeroglífico y estaba seguro de que tenía algún significado, ese rostro quería decirle algo. Llegó a la conclusión de que esa figura masculina era la representación de su cansancio y realizó una escultura en su honor. Fueron seis meses de duro trabajo. Con faltas horas de sueño, horarios mal organizados y un caos de vida en general, pero consiguió sobreponerse a todo ello gracias a su cabezonería.  
Realizó una preciosa escultura tallada en mármol. En ella se podía ver un colchón sobre el que había un chico joven, parcialmente tapado por una manta. Estaba tumbado sobre su costado y miraba al frente, extendiendo la mano. Era una obra tan expresiva que parecía que aquel rostro frío de piedra había cobrado vida e invitaba a quedarse con él en la cama. Cada curvatura de su cuerpo estaba realizada con un mimo increíble, lijada hasta haber encontrado la textura más suave que el mármol pudo proporcionarle.  
Jackson publicó su obra el 3 de Mayo de 2016 en sus redes sociales, bajo el nombre artístico de "Wang", que coincidía con su apellido. Un par de meses más tarde, el Museo de arte de Hong Kong, situado en la zona urbana de Tsim Sha Tsui, le ofreció la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña exposición con sus obras más recientes.  
Y así fue como la obra inspirada en el chico de sus sueños empezó a ser famosa en toda China, siendo conocida bajo el nombre de "El Cansancio."


	2. "Eres tú, Mark."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra antigua y preciosa historia dice que cuando fuimos creados éramos una sola energía pura, que poco a poco y en lo más profundo de su ser, creo una nueva energía dentro de ella. Necesitaba tener su otra parte similar que le arropase, que le diese el amor que como alma demandamos.Para ello tuvo que dividirse y convertirse en dos seres con distintas personalidades pero con un fondo común.Cada uno de esos seres se fue por diferentes caminos de evolución, hasta que, llegado el momento, se volviera a encontrar con su otra mitad, con su alma gemela, para no separarse jamás.

Mark. 

Había vuelto a comenzar la monotonía de todas las mañanas. El despertador taladrándole los oídos hasta que movía un brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo de manera intuitiva, ese largo suspiro que le recordaba que sus vacaciones habían acabado hace un mes y que tenía que volver a trabajar... Vivía con la sensación de estar atrapado en una aburrida realidad que él ni siquiera había elegido. A las siete y cinco ponía los pies desnudos en la fría madera que recubría el suelo de su habitación y se obligaba a sí mismo a vivir una copia del día anterior. Y del anterior, y del anterior... Ya había empezado a levantarse con el pecho vacío. Una sensación de carencia, de que su vida estaba incompleta y no sabía cómo llenar el agujero que se había estado formando en sus entrañas durante esos últimos años. Cada día sonreía menos, cada día tenía menos ganas de seguir hacia delante, cada día era más arisco y le pesaba más la desmotivadora vida en la que estaba encerrado. 

Bajó las escaleras como de costumbre, y aunque no hubiese visto la figura de su madre, sus pisadas delataron su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, así que saludó alzando un poco la voz.  
\- Buenos días, mamá.  
\- Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido? Te he dejado el desayuno en la mesa. 

Al escuchar aquello, el chico suspiró con pesadez y entró a la cocina, sentándose silla y arrimándose a la mesa con desgana. Estaba cansado de decirle a su madre que dejase de hacer las cosas por él. Que ya no era ningún crío, que podía hacerlo por sí mismo, pero decidió ahorrarse la conversación de todos los días y se llevó la taza de café a los labios, soltando un simple "gracias".  
De repente empezó a escuchar los pasos acelerados de su hermano bajar por las escaleras. Seguramente llegaba tarde a la universidad otra vez. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué su hermano pequeño tenía tan buenas notas si solía saltarse la primera hora todos los días. 

\- ¡Mark, Mark! ¡Tienes que escuchar esto! - Dijo rápidamente el chico en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la cocina.  
Mark se giró hacia él y puso aquella expresión de "Soy todo oídos" que tanto le representaba.

\- Un artista chino ha hecho una escultura que es igual que tú. Se llama " El Cansancio." 

Mark suspiró con pesadez e imitó una risa de la manera más sarcástica que pudo.  
\- Qué gracioso, Joey. ¿No tienes ninguna clase a la que llegar tarde? 

\- Va en serio, te lo juro.- El chico le enseñó la imagen a su madre y ella se quedó totalmente paralizada.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser esto? - Cogió el teléfono de su hijo y miró la obra que le enseñaba con detenimiento. Estaba claro, era Mark. Reconocería a su niño hasta en una pintura cubista.  
\- Mark, ¿conoces a un tal Jackson Wang? ¿Te suena de algo? 

De su hermano se esperaba cualquier tipo de chiste o broma pesada, solían molestarse así entre ellos, pero su madre así de sorprendida le hizo creérselo a la fuerza.  
\- No, no que yo sepa. ¿Cómo es? 

Su hermano buscó una foto del artista y se la enseño también a la mujer.  
\- Es guapo.  
\- Mamá, eso no es de mucha ayuda...  
\- Es rubio con los ojos rasgados y castaños. Pelo corto y nunca rapada. Tiene los pómulos marcados y las cejas anchas. Y parece tener bastante músculo.  
\- Ni idea, no he visto nunca a nadie así. 

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre los tres. ¿Cómo podía darse tal coincidencia? ¿Podía ser que ese tal Jackson sí le hubiese visto a él? ¿Que le hubiese visto alguna foto por internet? Aquello era muy raro. La gente solía decir que hay al menos una persona parecida a ti en el mundo. ¿Esa escultura quería decir que tenía un doble en China o algo así? No lo sabía, pero aquello le intrigaba y le daba miedo por partes iguales. 

\- Mamá... ¿cómo es la escultura?  
\- Es... Es de mármol. Hay una cama y tú estás tumbado de lado sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano a alguien. Aquí pone que se llama "El Cansancio". Pero te lo prometo, hijo. Es igual que tú. 

Se quedó un rato meditándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras se terminaba su desayuno y la rutina volvió a su cauce monótono. Se arregló para ir al trabajo y llegó hasta su destino en autobús.  
Coger el teléfono cada dos minutos y hablar con gente que solo se quejaba por el pésimo servicio que ofrecía la compañía de telefonía para la que trabajaba no era lo más entretenido del mundo, pero al menos podía ganarse la vida mientras pensaba hacia qué sendero orientar su futuro. Aunque la verdad es que nada en concreto le llamaba la atención. No había cosas que pudiese hacer y que le encantasen. Nada que desde pequeño le hubiese llamado particularmente la atención... Nada.  
Se pasó toda la mañana ignorando las charlas amenazadoras con irse de la compañía de la gente al otro lado del teléfono y pensando en el famoso escultor que por lo visto le había recreado medio desnudo tumbado en una cama. No podía evitar reírse para sus adentros. Pagaría millones por ir a ver la cara del chaval cuando viese que su escultura había cobrado vida, si es que se parecía tanto como sus familiares decían. 

A pesar de ser un chico más bien callado, la mente de Mark no estaba vacía ni un solo segundo del día. Siempre estaba debatiendo consigo mismo y cuestionando la existencia de todo lo que merodeaba a su alrededor. Normalmente su cabeza seguía varios hilos de pensamiento al mismo tiempo y pocas veces le dedicaba tanto tiempo a pensar en una sola cosa, pero ese tema de la escultura... Definitivamente no podía dejarlo pasar. Terminaron sus ocho horas de rutina, pero en esa ocasión se le habían hecho más cortas de lo habitual. Mantener la mente ocupada pensando en la descripción que le había dado su madre del artista que le había retratado ocupó gran parte de su tiempo. No conocía a ningún chico que se ajustase a esa descripción en persona, pero después de analizarlo durante varias horas se dió cuenta de que coincidía con la figura masculina que había en varios de sus sueños. Mark tenía insomnio, los sueños largos no eran lo suyo, pero dentro de esas micro-experiencias sí que solía haber un chico joven y rubio. Siempre pensó que era la representación de sí mismo en sueños. ¿Pero y si no lo era? ¿Y si todo significaba algo? Siendo realistas era una locura, pero el realismo es lo que le había llevado a ese punto de desmotivación en la vida.  
Todo aquel día le llevó a terminar en una conclusión: Quería ir a China a ver esa escultura y a su escultor. 

Nada más llegar a casa su madre le abrió la puerta.  
\- Buenas tardes Mark, ¿qué...  
\- El trabajo bien, sí. Mamá, quiero ir a China a ese museo y ver la escultura que se parece a mí. 

Su madre tardó en reaccionar, se quedó un momento en silencio completamente sorprendida por haber escuchado de nuevo la emoción en las palabras de su hijo. Hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír con tantas ganas y nada más le hizo falta para aceptar la propuesta. 

Jackson.

Había sido una semana de lo más ajetreada para el escultor Chino. Desde que habían expuesto su obra en el museo su fama había aumentado en cantidad. La noticia había corrido por todo el mundo a una gran velocidad. Sus notificaciones en las redes sociales habían explotado, hasta tal punto que tuvo el ordenador colapsado durante tres días. La televisión había hablado sobre él e incluso famosas revistas de arte hacían cola para entrevistarle, llegando incluso a compararle con el mismísimo Miguel Angel.  
No rechazó ni una sola entrevista y según terminaba una tenía que irse corriendo a otra. Le faltaron horas de sueño, pero merecía la pena. Por fin su arte estaba teniendo el reconocimiento que tanto había ansiado.  
Sus noches seguían siendo las mismas, viendo a ese chico y despertándose para volver a garabatear su rostro. Cada microexpresión de la angelical cara de su musa en ese sueño en bucle estaba retratada en su libreta. Tenía tantos dibujos parecidos que estaba convencido de que si pasaba las hojas deprisa podría verse como un flipbook. 

Era un sábado por la mañana, no pasaban de las once pero Jackson ya iba con prisa hacia el museo donde estaba expuesta su obra, tenía que llegar allí a las once y media para dar una charla. Estaba preparado de hacía horas pero BamBam, su compañero de piso, se había cambiado de ropa ya como diez veces. 

\- Bam, ¿vas a venir o no? No puedo esperarte más.  
\- Que sí, que sí. - Respondió por el fondo del pasillo, metiéndose un mocasín con calzador mientras iba hacia la entrada para reunirse con el escultor.  
\- ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? Vamos a un museo, no a una gala...  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Soy un esclavo de las combinaciones. 

La manera en la que lo dijo, sumado a su gesto amanerado consiguió que Jackson sonriese a pesar de que les iba a tocar correr para llegar a tiempo. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía compartiendo piso con él, por ejemplo cuando dejaba todas las telas, diseños y bocetos tirados por la mesa del salón o cuando tardaba tres horas en arreglarse. La convivencia entre un escultor y un estudiante de diseño de moda no era nada sencilla, pero las tonterías de BamBam solían compensar todo lo demás. A decir verdad se lo pasaban muy bien juntos, tenían mucha confianza y además, si no era con él, ¿con quién iba a hacer Jackson los viernes de películas malas y cajas de pizza? Sin el diseñador no sería lo mismo, por muy pesado que fuese. 

Después de un largo camino en taxi y unos pasos apresurados al interior del museo, por fin pudieron llegar a la sala donde estaba su creación. El artista fue a situarse cerca de su obra, en la tarima que le habían preparado para dar la conferencia, pero justo antes de subir, vio a uno de los guardias tratando de hablar con un chico que se había colado detrás del cordón de terciopelo rojo que acordonaba el área de su escultura. Pero no solo se había colado, sino que además estaba tocando el mármol con las manos. Por supuesto Jackson se enfadó en el momento. Con todo lo que le había costado realizar ese trabajo y ahora venía un guiri cualquiera a manosearlo. No. 

Se acercó a la escena con toda la intención de decirle cuatro cosas, pero en cuanto vio su rostro se quedó paralizado. Era él. Era el chico de su sueño. Sus rasgos, sus microexpresiones e incluso su voz. Todo era igual. Tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo con saña para cerciorarse de que no estaba durmiendo. Era real, era él.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? - Preguntó, saltando también el cordón para acercarse al chico, que en seguida le miró.  
Hubo un instante de silencio, unos segundos en los que los ojos de ambos se encontraron como si no fuese la primera vez. Para Jackson fue algo místico, algo más allá de su propio entendimiento, casi como un déjà vu.  
\- ... Mark. - Se limitó a responder, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Concretamente esa sonrisa que Jackson definitivamente había visto antes.  
\- Verás, Mark. Yo soy Jackson...  
\- Lo sé. - Volvió a decir el chico, cosa que no dejó de sorprender al artista.  
\- Bueno, la cosa es que no puedes estar aquí, no se puede tocar la escultura.  
\- Lo sé, lo siento. Solo quería verla, todo el mundo dice que se parece a mí. 

En ese mismo instante Jackson consiguió atar los cabos sueltos que había por su cabeza. Mark era ciego. Durante un instante se sintió fatal por haberle maldecido en tantos idiomas distintos al ver cómo tocaba su trabajo y se sentía algo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero sobretodo estaba asombrado porque Mark no solo le miraba como si le estuviese viendo, es que además también seguía sus gestos con los ojos. 

\- Mark, tú... ¿eres completamente ciego?  
\- Sí. - Respondió, haciendo que Jackson se quedase en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces? Sabía que las personas con ceguera seguían la voz y todo eso, ¿pero cómo era capaz de seguir sus gestos y clavar su mirada justo contra la suya?  
\- Oye, Jackson. ¿Es verdad que esta escultura se parece a mí? ¿Conoces a alguien que se parezca a mí? 

De nuevo Jackson volvió a quedarse en silencio, estaba tan asombrado que ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. Simplemente se limitó a acercarse al chico y coger sus manos. Las deslizó por la piedra, llevando sus yemas por los volúmenes más significantes de su rostro. A continuación, sosteniendo aún sus manos, las acercó a la cara del propio joven y trató de señalarle los mismos rasgos y recovecos. 

\- Esto te va a sonar muy raro, pero no es que se parezca a ti. Es que creo que eres tú, Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os hay gustado este capítulo. Es algo corto por ser el primero, quería cortarlo en una parte interesante y salió así. Pero no os preocupéis, publicaré otro pronto.  
> Con esta historia, a parte de entretener con esta preciosa ship que es el Markson, pretendo relacionar el mundo del arte con la ceguera. ¿Por qué? Principalmente la idea me vino a la cabeza porque soy estudiante de Bellas Artes y en mi clase hay una chica ciega. Ella se esfuerza muchísimo, es súper agradable y hace cosas geniales. Esto se lo dedico a ella, espero que siempre siga por el camino del arte y que nunca se rinda porque el arte no es cosa de personas que ven, sino de personas que sienten. Creo que es un tema muy interesante de tratar y muchas cosas de las que escriba estarán basadas en ella y en sus experiencias, me parece una persona bellísima y muy inspiradora. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme. Te animo a dejar algún comentario. :)


End file.
